


A Diverting Afternoon

by pagan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagan/pseuds/pagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Twisted Wish Challenge on Granger Enchanted. Hermione wishes for someone good and kind to teach Teddy Lupin how to properly kiss a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Diverting Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine.  
> Beta: Curse Weaver

Hermione Granger stared in horrified fascination as the young man - more a boy, really - tried to kiss the young girl in his arms, but failing miserably. The couple were partially hidden in the dark little alcove set right at the back of Flourish and Blotts, but she could see that the young boy - Teddy Lupin, upon closer inspection - seemed to be pleading with the blonde girl - Victoire Weasley, she was sure of it - to let him kiss her.

As she tried to walk away to give the young couple some privacy, she overheard Victoire haughtily reply that Teddy didn't know how to kiss and _really, why should she put up with someone who slobbered at her all the time?_

Hermione winced at the girl's shrill tones and hurtful, scathing words. Peeking back towards the alcove, she saw Teddy's head droop to his chest as his arms fell away from Victoire dejectedly. Hermione hurriedly moved behind a large stack of books and pretended to be busy searching for a particular book as Victoire pushed away from Teddy and walked past her on the way towards the shop's exit, her little nose in the air.

Hermione believed that Victoire did not even notice her as she swept past; the girl's nose was stuck up so high she couldn't even see what was in front of her. A sudden malicious thought entered her mind that it would serve Victoire right if she tripped on her way out of the store.

Sighing at her own viciousness, Hermione peeked at the alcove again and saw Teddy Lupin still standing there, looking for all the world as if he had just lost his best friend. Or his pet canary had died. He looked utterly miserable. Right there and then, Hermione's soft heart overruled her head and she headed towards the boy. She wished someone would teach the boy how to kiss, some nice girl who would be kind and patient and not possessing the harpy-like tendencies of Victoire Weasley.

 _Well, the girl was part-Veela_.

However, as quick as that thought materialised, Hermione immediately felt ashamed. Determined to at least be somewhat charitable towards her fellow wizards, she decided to remove Teddy Lupin from Flourish and Blotts before someone else noticed his distress.

"Teddy?" she called out softly.

His head jerked up, grey eyes wide and - _oh, dear_ \- shining with what looked like tears.

"Come on," she said, as she reached out and tugged at his arm. "Let's get some tea, alright?"

***

She had ended up Apparating the two of them back to her house in Camden.

Her initial plan of going for tea in Muggle London was firmly pushed aside when she took in Teddy's sad face. He had looked as though he might want to pour his heart out vis-à-vis his failed attempt at kissing Victoire; far be it for Hermione to make him do it in public and embarrass himself further. So, she had decided on her house as the venue to let Teddy calm down, and perhaps give him a little pep talk. Teddy had been too sad to profess an opinion when she had suggested her home.

Now seated at the little breakfast nook, a steaming cup of Early Grey in hand and a plate of ginger biscuits between them, he looked less likely to come apart, moaning about cruel young girls who lead good little boys on.

"Teddy, would you like to talk about it?" Hermione asked gently.

But Teddy just shook his head. "No," he said quietly, his dark eyes downcast as he tapped an unsteady rhythm with his fingernail against the teacup.

Hermione sighed and looked at him. She had always thought that Teddy was an extremely good-looking boy, with his black hair in tight curls around his head and a facial structure that proudly pronounced his Black heritage.

True enough, even as miserable as he was now, Teddy was still an attractive boy. At eighteen, Teddy was on the verge of manhood, yet his body still retained vestiges of his youth with his slim and gangly build, and with lean arms. Hermione secretly envied the healthy taut skin that would slowly seep away by the time one turned thirty, leaving only saggy wrinkles in its path.

For a second, Hermione almost felt sorry for Victoire Weasley. Sitting right in front of her was a fine specimen of manhood - _well, almost_ \- and Victoire had tossed it away on account of bad kissing techniques.

 _If I was fifteen years younger, I would be jumping at the chance to snog Teddy Lupin!_ Hermione caught herself before she gasped aloud. _Oh God, I did not just think that!_

"Hermione," Teddy said, breaking into her thoughts. He looked uncomfortable.

Hermione could feel a blush coming up and fervently prayed Teddy was not a Legilimens. _Why else would he be looking so uncomfortable?_ She almost bit her lip in worry, but caught herself.

"Would you ... would you mind helping me with something?" he asked hesitantly.

She forced a smile, her thoughts about kissing - _the extremely young_ \- Teddy still fresh in her mind. "Of course, what is it?"

He cleared his throat and a slight blush rose in his cheeks, making him look even younger, in Hermione's opinion. "Would you mind - I mean - if it's not too much trouble," he stammered.

Hermione glanced at him with growing curiosity, as Teddy's face got redder. "Oh, bugger it!" he exclaimed, much to her surprise. "Hermione," he said firmly, "will you let me kiss you?"

 _What?_ "W-what?" Hermione stuttered. _He did not just say that._

Teddy's face flamed, but he went on determinedly. "Would you teach me how to kiss? I mean, Harry always tells me how good you are at everything, and - and I thought maybe, if I kissed you, you could tell me where I was going wrong and - and - maybe you could show me the right way?" He gulped loudly.

Hermione felt her mouth drop open in shock. "Teddy, I -"

He stood up so quickly, the chair he was sitting on crashed onto the floor. "Sorry, I didn't - I mean, look, forget I said anything about it." He turned to leave the table.

"Wait."

Surprise was clearly etched on Teddy's face as he turned back.

Hermione blushed, but decided to forge ahead with what she wanted to say. "Wait, this - I mean, what you're asking - you're asking me to teach you how to kiss. We kiss, I tell you where you went wrong and - and I teach you how to be a better kisser?"

Teddy nodded.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Okay." She started wringing her hands. "Okay," she repeated. "I think it's best of we, umm, move to the living room."

"Living room," Teddy echoed as he made to follow her.

***

"Right," Hermione said nervously. "Why don't you show me how you usually, er, do it?"

"You sure?"

 _No, I'm not._ She nodded instead, and beckoned him to move closer to her.

He was taller than her by about 5 inches, and had to bend his head and lean his body towards her. He moved awkwardly, and his face stopped just short of three inches away from hers. Up close, Hermione could see each long strand of his eyelashes, the black of his pupils. He seemed frozen on the spot, unsure of what to do, and that near-hover seemed somehow intimate, their very surroundings blocked out because of his greater height. The awkwardness reminded her how young he was, almost still a boy.

"What do I do now?" But his voice when it came out, was low and smooth, and surprised Hermione into realising that in some moments, he was a full-grown man.

"You'll have to come closer," she whispered. He obliged until his lips were a hair's breadth away from hers. "Show me."

He tilted his head slightly to the left and she aligned hers to the right. He moved in so slowly that she wasn't sure if he was going to go through with it when he suddenly zeroed in and pressed his lips - mouth slightly open - against hers.

Before she could even relax into the kiss or begin to enjoy the feel of his lips - _mmm, soft and supple_ \- he thrust his tongue at her and attempted to push it in.

With a low groan, Hermione pulled back, slapping her palms lightly against his chest to hold him at bay. It wasn't exactly slobbering, but it lacked finesse.

"No?" he asked, looking dejected.

She shook her head. "No," she replied firmly. "Listen," she said as she reached down to hold his hands. "You can't just ambush a person by shoving your tongue into their mouth; it's just not done."

"It's not?" He sounded like a little boy again.

"No," she repeated. "You need to wait for the signal from your partner that's she ready for you." She looked at him keenly; he seemed to be paying the utmost attention to what she was saying, and that to Hermione, was what sealed the deal. She could never resist teaching someone so _willing_ to learn. It didn't hurt that that someone was young and attractive.

She let go of his hands and brushed her fingers against his jaw. Cupping his face, she urged him closer towards her. "Why don't we try just kissing and see how it goes on from there, shall we?"

He nodded, and she could see his eyes darken as his breathing pattern altered, becoming just a touch faster.

"Good. Now, as you are moving in for the kiss, part your lips slightly." Her fingers brushed against his lips, urging them to open up. "Yes, that's it. Keep your lips relaxed and your jaw tension-free. For this kiss, we'll keep it sweet; not too long and not wet, alright?"

He nodded again.

"And don't pull away too quickly or make any sudden movements." With that, she closed that last little gap between them and fit her lips to his, slanting them slowly across his. Her right hand moved from his cheek to trail down the side of his neck; joined almost immediately by her left, her hands anchored themselves at the nape of his neck, fingertips buried in the dark curls there.

She felt Teddy's hands reach around her waist to the small of her back as he pulled her closer to him. She could feel the press of his bony hips against hers.

Slowly, she pulled away. "You alright?" she asked, somewhat breathlessly. It had been a rather good kiss, and Teddy was not unaffected either. There was a slight flush on his cheeks. She had expected a breathless assent from him, but the low, raspy _Yes_ that greeted her sent a shiver down her spine. His arms were still around her.

She licked her lips, and saw his eyes tracking her movement. "Now that we've done _that_ , I think it's time we tried a variation to it."

"Right."

"You partner will let you know when it's time to take the kiss further. Long, slow kisses will give the indication that either one of you is ready to try a more passionate kiss. Any tongue exposure, before or during the kiss, is also a signal."

She noticed Teddy staring at her mouth.

_Oh._

She could feel her heart beating faster. "Bring your tongue to the front of your mouth until it touches your partner's tongue or lips. If your partner is also ready with lips slightly parted, you can give the signal that you want more in the kiss by opening your mouth a little further and darting your tongue out, just a bit."

Teddy nodded and tightened his arms around her.

She cleared her throat. "If your partner opens their lips further or if you feel their tongue against yours, then all well and good. However, that's not an invitation to force your tongue deep into your partner's mouth." She tapped her fingernail against his chest in the hopes of emphasising that point. "Once you're in, start to move your tongue. Try caressing her tongue with yours or running your tongue over her lips."

He gave a small smirk. "Let's just try and see how good I am at detailed instructions."

This time, Teddy was the one who fitted his lips slowly against hers. Then, she felt it; soft, almost feather-like, his tongue touched her lips. She parted her lips a bit more and slowly touched the tip of her tongue to his.

That small touch sent what felt like little electric shocks up and down her body, though more concentrated at that spot between her legs and at her nipples. She felt desire pooling low in her belly and her nipples growing hard.

She moaned and felt Teddy hesitate before surging in fully. His tongue stroked hers and he seemed intent on mapping out her mouth with it. She griped him tighter and felt the telltale sign of his excitement poking at her belly. All too soon, she felt dizzy from the lack of air and the overwhelming sensuality of it all and slowly - _regretfully_ \- broke away from the kiss.

_Well. Well._

"Well," Teddy rasped, his voice low, "that was educational."

Hermione lowered her hands from around his neck and gently stepped out of Teddy's embrace.

That _was more than educational._

"Um, I think I need to get going." He sounded unsure of himself again. "I, um, I'll see you around, yeah?" Now he looked uncomfortable.

Hermione nodded and without a word, walked him to the door.

He gave her a small smile as he left.

As soon as she closed the door, Hermione sagged against it.

Who would have thought her wish for someone to teach Teddy how to kiss would have turned into such a diverting afternoon for her?

**Author's Note:**

> References were made to http://www.links2love.com/teens_french_kiss.htm for the kissing tips :)


End file.
